User blog:Godzillavkk/The Old Narnians vs The Army of Pandora
The Old Narnians: The last remnants of the Kingdom of Narnia who fought against the Telmarine occupyers The Army of Pandora: The army of tribal warriors and alien fauna that took the evil RDA corp on, and won WHO IS DEADLIEST? People often assume that modern technology wins battles. But there have been times in history where armies armed with primitive tech have defeated enemies armed with the modern weapons of the time. Examples include Red Cloud's War, the Battle of Little Bighorn and the Battle of Isldwana. This has translated into fiction and we have two examples. Both these armies have faced invaders who are equipped with vastly superior technology and greater numbered armies, and had animals fight alongside them as well. And yet despite the odds being stacked against them, always came out on top. But the biggest thing they have in common is that they are supported by a diety. All known units in their respective final battles are included and all sources have been researched. The Old Narnians After the four Pevensie Kings and Queens left Narnia, the once proud Kingdom fell into chaos and civil unrest. With it's races fighting amongst eachother, Narnia was ripe for invasion. The Kingdom of Telmar struck hard and through a combination of superior organization and technology, they conquered Narnia. Telmar remained in power for 305 years. In those years, Narnians became mere myth's. But there were some Narnians who vowed to take back their kingdom and formed The Old Narnians to drive out the Telmarines. In the final year of the Telmarine Age, the Old Narnians found the Horn of Queen Susan and used it's magic to summon it's lost monarchs. With their help, along with Prince Caspain the X, and eventually Aslan, they won their freedom. Land Units Centaurs: These half human half horse creatures combine the best of both and are brilliant strategists and warriors Minotaurs: These agressive bull humanoids are the strongest and most resourceful soldiers in the army Dwarves: While they may be short, Dwarves are very strong and brave Satyrs: Satyrs are goat like humanoids. They are great jumpers and fight with a wild tenacity Fauns: Fauns are half human half goat creatures, with human heads and torso's and goat legs. They may be kind beings, but they are fast movers and will fight when they mudt Giants: Narnian giants are aproiximatly 30 feet tall(According to the books). The ones who fought in the Old Narnian were friendly, brave and strong, but not very smart and vulnerable to tricks Animals(Note, Narnain animals are bigger then their earth counterparts, sadly Lewis never said how bigger) The animals who fought for the Old Narnians were all talking animals. Their ancestors were given the power of speech by Aslan himself along with higher IQ's. Despite this, they still use many of the techniques and ferocity that their wild counterparts use. Foxes: Among the most agile of Narnian beasts, foxes can jump 2 meteres, are great swimmers and can cause grevious wounds with their sharp teeth Leopards: Leopards are agile, strong and come with sharp teeth and claws to bring down enemies Panthers: Same as leopards, but their roars have a unique ability to frighten enemies Jaguars: The stealthiest of Narnian Cats, Jaguars prefer ambush and hit and run style attacks Cheetahs: The fastest of Narnian cats, Cheetah's can run 70 MPH and pounce after a run, a tatctic that can kill instantly. But their thin bodies make it hard for them in hard fights, meaning they must retreat after a charge pounce Porcupines: Porcupines may be small and weak, but their spikes can cause painful wounds in their enemies, and when used in swarms, they can overpower a larger enemy Jackals: Stronger versions of Narnian Foxes, Jackals are larger and stronger Wolves: The largest of Narnian Canids, Wolves have great traction, can overcome many hard terrains, and utilize team based attacks Dogs: Loyal, but often to ethusastic, dogs are among the most loyal animals in the army. They are expert trackers and are deadlier then Earth attack dogs Moles: Moles may be small, but they can dig underground. Making them useful scouts and trap setters. And when used in swarms, they can overpower larger enemies Skunks: Skunks may be small, but their smell is stronger then their earth counterparts. And like most small Narnian animals, can kill larger enemies in swarms Stags: Fast, arnd armed with sharp horns and hoofs, Stags are noble, but dangerous creature Horses: Most Narnian talking Horses are not mounts. Only in times of war can they be ridden, and usually by royalty. Non ridden ones are faster, have deadly kicks and sharp hoofs Mice: Mice may be small, but they can weild small swords that can kill very quickly and effectivly Squirrels: About the size of Earth Terrior Dogs, narnian Squirrels are expert scouts, and can irritate and injure enemies by throwing nuts at them, causig them to lose self control or giving them head trauma Hares: Hares are fast runners making them good scouts. But they have sharp buck teeth and claws making them fierce fighters in swarms to make up for their small size Hedgehogs: Small but sturdy animals, Hedgehogs are keen scouts and are deadly in swarms Badgers: Small, but agressive animals, Badgers can give deadly wounds, are strong and tough Bears: The largest talking animals of Narnia, Bears are strong, stand on their hind legs when angry and deliver fatal plows every time with their claws and teeth Tigers: The largest Narnian cat with the exception of Aslan, Tigers bring both strength, stealth and speed into battle. Their claws and teeth are fatal almost all the time Boars: Loyal and brave, Boars use their sharp tusks(which are sharper then the tusks of their Earth counterparts) to gash their enemies Air units Gryphons: Noble, but deadly flying beasts, Gryphons are armed with the sharpest talons and beaks. They are also known to drop rocks on their enemies. Heroes Peter Pevensie, The High King of Narnia, Peter is brave and willing to put his life on the line for his family and friends. However he is fairly cocky Caspian X, The exiled Telmar prince, Caspian vows to make up for his ancestors crimes and rclaim the throne from his evil uncle by helping the Narnians Edmund Pevensie, The Second youngest of the Pevensie siblings, Edmund is a talaneted warrior, scout and diplomat, sending messages to the enemy if needed. But he will fight when he must Susan Pevensie, a skilled archer and survivalist, Susan commands Narnia's archers and users arrows as stabbing weapons in close quarters Diety Aslan: The Great Lion, creator of Narnia and allagory of Jesus Christ, Aslan is the son of the mysterious Emperor Beyond the Sea. Aslan is a large lion but his size changes depending on whois in his presence. He is extreamly wise and a powerful force for good. But he is not tame and will not hesitate to punish the wicked. He is the true King of Narnia and most of it's people obey him without question. He serves as the guide and mentor to the heroes of the books but he does not always help with every problem, believing it necessary to teach the heroes important lessons. Only when the heroes are in the greatest danger and cannot get out of it will Aslan appear. His powers have included healing himself and petrified beings, giving animals the ability to talk and taking the ability away, inflcting wounds with sheer will, transforming things and summoning spirits. He is also a fierce fighter. However Aslan has two weaknesses. He cannot overrule and is not above the Deep Magic from the Dawn of Time or the Deeper Magic from Before Time as they were both written by his Father(Sadly Lewis never went into heavy detail about them) and Aslan can be phsyically killed by a blow that would be fatal.(Note, the Stone Table will NOT be present so he can't ressurect is he falls in this battle) The Army of Pandora The Army of Pandora is a union of all the Na'vi tribes of Pandora. Whenever a great enemy brings great sadness to the Na'vi, the Toruk Makto, the rider of the Toruk or as humans call it The Great Leonoptryx, unites the clans together to fight the enemy. But the most famous battle the Army of Pandora fought was against the greedy RDA corporation who sought to steal a valuble mineral to make money. Taking on gunships, robotic suits, bombs, guns and flamethrowers with bows and arrows, and melee weapons made of bone, wood, obsdion, along with aid from Pandora's fauna and the Goddess, the army fought to save their homeland, and in the end triumphed. Land units Na'vi Warriors: The Na'vi are a 9 foot tall catlike alien race. They are a tribal people and mostly live passive lives, but their warriors are forces to be reckoned with. From childhood, every Na'vi must know how to hunt, fight and survive. These skills they take with them when hunting or fighting Direhorse riders: The Na'vi are expert riders, and their land mount is the direhorse. Na'vi ride this creature, and everyother creature by linking their antennae with the antennae with the mount to link them phsycially. Direhorses are six legged creatures, very fast, and their riders are known for firing arrows from horseback Land Animals Hammerhead Titanothere: A huge but agressive herbivore, these creatures, like all other pandoran wildlife can summoned by Eywa to fight for Pandora's survival. They are agressive herd creatures who ram their enemies aside with ease, even AMP suits can be destroyed by them. Sturmbeest: These herd herbivores have sharp horns thayt can pierce glass. But they are not as agreesive ad the Hammerhead. If the enemy is too strong they will stampede. Viperwolf: Deadly nocturnal pack carnivores that can sense prey from eight kilometers away, Viperwolves attack with pack tactics. They can also climb trees. But their long distance vision is moderate Thanator: The largest land predator of Pandora, the Thanator is a fierce killer and it will never stop attacking until it's prey has escaped, has been killed or the predator has been killed itself. Some will even bond with a Na'vi Air units Ikran Riders: A right of passage for every Na'vi warrior is to tame an Ikran, a flying reptillian creature. Riding an Ikran allows a Na'vi to strike from the air and travel fast. They become even deadlier archers from an Ikran. Air animals Wild Ikran: Wild Ikran carry less load then a domesticated one, and are faster. They also fight more agressivly. In swarms they can take down a helicopter Heroes Jake Sully: A former Marine with a disabled human body, and a Toruk Makto, Jake was recruited into the RDA Avatar program as a spy to relocate a Na'vi tribe. But when he found out the RDA would kill any Na'vi who opposed them, he defected. After the RDA destroyed Hometree he tamed the Toruk, united the clans together, and defeated his clients who had played him as a puppet. Neytiri: The daughter of the leaders of the Omaticiya Na'vi tribe, Neytiri is a firece warrior and Jake's mentor in Na'vi culture and fighting. They eventually developed romantic feelings for eachother and she fought alongside Jake in the final, even riding a Thanator and in the end, she slew Jake's former boss and saved Jake's life. Tsu'tey: The leader of the Omaticaya tribe in the final battle, Tsu'tey is the fiercest warrior in the tribe. After much distrust and jealousy of Jake, he changes his mind and treated him like a brother. However he is rather hot-headed and can jump into a situation without considering the danger. Norm Spellmen: An Avatar scientist, Norm is a friend of Jake and a master of Avatar bodies. While of little military experience, he is skilled in Direhorse riding and firing from horseback Diety Eywa: The Mother Goddess of Pandora, Eywa exists in all life on the moon and essentially is Pandora. She connects all Pandoran life together and prtects the balance of her children. Na'vi worship her vigorously and believe that when they bond with another living thing, be it Na'vi or otherwise, they are closer to Eywa. Usually Eywa does not take sides in conflict, protecting the balance of life. But when all her children are threatened, she will summon them to battle. And if Eywa herself is threatened, she will send off a wave of energy that will destroy anyone who threatens her.(As shown in Avatar the Game) Battle notes The battle will be in an earth tropical rainforest with an open savannah to give both armies an environment that gives a bit of what both are used to in battlefields. Jake, Neytiri and Tsu'tey will have their Ikran and Toruk The Old Narnians will be stationed at Aslan's hollow while the Army of Pandora will be at the Tree of Souls Jake and Norm's real human bodies will be in Avatar Pod's near the Tree of Souls. If their Avatar bodies are killed, their real bodies will leave the pods. Both armies will be able to breathe the air so no one suffocates My edge My edge goes to the Army of Pandora. The Old Narnians may have steel weapons, and may have beaten enemies armed with catapults, crossbows and ballistas, but the Army of Pandora has beaten enemies armed with 22nd era technology. The Na'vi have more survival skills as they live in a world where any mistakes will cost dearly, Narnia when not at war is pretty safe. Narnia's animals may be smarter, but Pandora's animals will be so alien to them, they'll have difficulty fighting them. I think the Na'vi are slightly better archers then the Narnians also. The Ikran riders can shoot down Gryphons. Pandora has more experienced heroes, and if Aslan is not killed by a Thanator or a hero, Eywa can fry him. Battle begins Christmas Day. Feel free to leave votes and comments. If there's anything you think I need to change feel free to say so. Old Narnian Gallery Narnian Centaur.jpg|Centaur 640.png|Fox 582.jpg|Minotaur NarnianDwarves.jpg|Dwarves Gryphon.jpg|Gryphons Leopard.jpg|Leopard Panther.jpg|Panther Standing jaguar.jpg|Jaguar Cheetah.jpg|Cheetah Satyr.jpg|Satyr Porcupine-520x289-Suzy-Whit.jpg|Porcupine Flickr - Rainbirder - Golden Jackal.jpg|Jackal Wolf.jpg|Wolf Dog.jpg|Dog Mole.jpg|Mole Hh-animals-skunk-5.png Red-stag.jpg|Stag Horse.jpg|Horse 351.jpg|Faun 295.jpg|Gaint Mouse.jpg|Mouse Squirrel.jpg|Squirrel Hare-03.jpg|Hare Hedgehog.jpg|Hedgehog Badger.jpg|Badger Bear-1.jpg|Bear Jaguar.jpg|Tiger 8114844-Close-up-shot-of-a-Wild-Boar-with-large-tusks-Stock-Photo-omnivores.jpg|Boar Peter1.jpg|Peter Pevensie Prince Caspian.jpg|Caspian X Edmund wielding two sowrds.jpg|Edmund Pevensie 250px-Susan.png|Susan Pevensie Aslan Profile.png|Aslan Army of Pandora Navi.jpg|Na'vi 250px-MountainBanshee.png|Ikran 250px-ViperWolf.jpg|Viperwolf Thanator.png|Thantor 250px-Hammerheadtitanothere.jpg|Hammerhead Titanothere 640.jpg|Sturmbeest Great Leonopteryx .jpg|Toruk 230px-Jake's first hunting.jpg|Jake Sully 250px-Neytiri Arrow.png|Neytiri Tsu'tey.jpg|Tsu'tey 640-1.jpg|Norm Spellmen 61c6c8cee302fb7d2a3894d260b7b566.jpg|Eywa Category:Blog posts